Dance Inside
by jennieeek
Summary: Songfic! Set season 5. Song is Dance Inside by All American Rejects. Summary: Fiona is sick of Michael's job. How far will she go to get away from it? And will a new edition change the outlook of this matter? R&R!
1. Painful Wakeup Call

Songfic guys! Aiming to be 5 chapters or whatever :) This is the song Dance Inside by AAR 3 Next chapters will be longer, promise!

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN BURN NOTICE OR ANY CHARACTERS! :D

* * *

><p>I quietly got out of bed, being careful not to wake Fi up. Sometimes I really hate my job. Suddenly, the bed creaked and Fi shifted in her sleep. <em>Damn, I knew I needed to get a new bed, <em>I thought praying that she wouldn't wake up. As if she could read my thoughts she turned around and scanned the loft, her eyes quickly finding mine.

"Hey Fi." I said, hoping that she wouldn't kill me.

She didn't even blink.

_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak__  
><em>_Lips for biting__  
><em>_You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak__  
><em>_Eyes for striking. Now I'm twisted up when I'm twisted with you__  
><em>_Brush so lightly__  
><em>_And time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two__  
><em>_Squeeze so tightly__  
><em>_I'll be fine, you'll be fine__  
><em>_This moment seems so long__  
><em>_Don't waste new, precious time__  
><em>_We'll dance inside the song._

A million possibilities ran through my head of what she could say, or do in that matter.

Before I could tell her or even explain, fist connected with my face and I was pinned against then bed.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R (aiming to have 5 reviews before updating so R&amp;R is you like!) xoxo shortaycake :)<p> 


	2. Whaaat the fork!

****Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Shoutout to:

-VB923

-bnlove

-FMSMandi

-Preeti

-coolaquariun

AND I GOT A EXTRA FORKING REVIEW FROM...

-ariesrobin

_Hope you enjoy!_

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, I JUST LIKE FORKING THE PLOT UP! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>FPOV<strong>

I stared at Michael for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only seconds. Then I brought my hand up, curled it up into a fist- and swung. It hit my attended target- his face. I shot out of bed and pinned him against the headboard, letting all my strength, and all my anger and frustration out of me.

"Fi?" Michael choked, gasping. "Can you please let me breath?"

I stared at him for a moment then deciding to stop crushing his chest.

_What makes the want to shake you down?__  
><em>_Each touch belongs to each new sound__  
><em>_Say now you want to shake me too__  
><em>_Move down to me, slip into you._

Once Michael regained his normal breathing rate, I curled up into a ball on his- I mean _our _bed and started sobbing, not a quiet sob, a full-blown wail mixed in with hiccups. I felt Michael's arms wound around my waist and whispered small words of encouragement to me.

"I don't want you to go on another assignment! Doesn't you life revolve around anything else other than your job? You have a family you know!" I shouted and then I shut up as those four words spun around, until sinking in to his head.

"We have a _family_?As in family, family? With a k-ki-_child_?" He gasped, taken aback. I could only just nod.

**MPOV**

What she just said can't be true- Can it?

I remember the last time we made love- it was three days ago.

_Flashback_

We has just wrapped up a case with a client of Sam's- an old friend who had gotten himself into some gang- turns out that gang was being used to smuggle guns and C4 to Ukraine _(Dunno why I picked Ukraine- not being racist, I swear! I was doing a Geo project on it and it must have stuck). _Sam was with Jesse, wrapping up some loose ends and Fi and I were on the couch, just watching some random show when Fi wriggled into my arms and started kissing me persuasively- to persuasively in fact. One thing,lead to another and..

_She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin__  
><em>_Touch sight taste like fire__  
><em>_Hands do know what eyes no longer defend__  
><em>_Hands to fuel desire__  
><em>_I'll be fine, you'll be fine__  
><em>_This moment seems so long_

_Don't waste new, precious time_

_We'll dance inside the song._

_What makes the one to shake you down?__  
><em>_Each touch belongs to each new sound__  
><em>_Say now you want to shake me too__  
><em>_Move down to me, slip into you._

_Back to present_

"Fi aren't you on the pill? And we used protection...and-" I was cut off but Fiona's next words.

"The pharmacy screwed up and condoms break. There. Happy now?" she said, and stalked into the kitchen.

Well this is going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

><p>How was it? Like? No like?<p>

_shortaycake xoxo p.s What do you think about the baby? Girl or boy? Both? Twins? Add names too please! OH- and if you don't like where this is 'going' leave me a review saying what you might think as an alternative! _


End file.
